Over the past 70 years, the University of Minnesota (UMN) General Surgery training program has established a culture of excellence in basic science investigation and translational research, leading to 343 (213 Ph.D./132 M.S.) laboratory trained surgical scientists. More significantly, we lead the production of 45 department of surgery chairs, 80 division directors, and over 200 full professors of surgery. The UMN Surgical Oncology Research Training Program will provide independent basic science training experience in cancer biology through a mentor-based program for the development of basic science projects and through a UMN Graduate School curriculum and thesis. The program uniquely focuses on bridging the graduate education disparity of women and underrepresented minority surgical oncologists, through partnerships with the Society of Black Academic Surgeons, the Association of Women Surgeons, and the departments of surgery at Morehouse Medical School and Howard University College of Medicine. Trainees' research objectives include a core curriculum and thesis in the M.S.Surg program; a mentor-based leadership program for career and leadership development; presentation at a national scientific meeting. All Core Faculty mentors have funded laboratories and provide a broad base in oncology related research and prior mentoring experience. The training areas of strength include tumor biology, cancer epidemiology and prevention, molecular pathology, cancer immunology, molecular biology and gene therapy, early detection of cancer, and cancer treatment. The Executive Committee will provide administrative guidance to the Director and Associate Director and evaluate program progress, trainee applications, program goals, and strategic planning for future direction. The Trainee Advisory Committee will include local participating faculty mentors with appropriate research expertise and a leadership mentor. The External Review Committee provides independent, extramural review of the program content and process. The UMN Surgical Oncology Research Training Program will offer expert basic and translational research experience. Funding of this program will offer a unique opportunity for all trainees, but particularly for women and underrepresented minorities, to pursue uninterrupted graduate school (M.S.Surg) while developing leadership skills for a career in surgical oncology. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]